Jennifer Morgan: A Woman Who Notices
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Jen and Jeff make a drunken mistake. Rated T for language. [One shot]


**A/N: I noticed there is only one Rules Of Engagement story on here so I decided to write my own. I ship Adam/Jen but Jeff/Jen is really cute. I adore there friendship, especially when they bought the Camero. This is AU, not really set in any season. Rate and review.**

Jennifer Morgan was a woman who noticed things. She noticed when Adam's hair changed colour, she noticed when Russell stopped sleeping with as many girls, she noticed when Audrey stopped coming out as much and most importantly, she noticed Jeff.

Nothing in particular about him, just...Jeff. She'd laugh at everyone of his jokes, no matter how cheesy and lame they were. She blushed whenever he looked her way, she smiled whenever he walked through the diner door.

So one night after a big fight with Adam, she headed off to his and Audrey's apartment. She'd been looking for Audrey, girl talk would help but all she saw was Jeff sitting watching the Knicks game on TV.

"Hey, Jeff. Audrey in?" She asked him, blinking away the few tears that had built up in her eyes.

"Nah. Big fight." He said, his eyes staying glued to the TV.

"Well, that makes two of us. Um, you know when she'll be back?"

"No." He showed obvious irritation in his voice.

She frowned, she needed Audrey. She was the only girl in there group besides herself. Jeff looked up at her and noticed she was crying.

"Hey, what's up?" He paused the game and turned to face her. "Sit down." He tugged on her jacket and pulled her down onto the sofa beside him, looking at her, trying to figure it out.

"Me and Adam got into a huge fight and I'm so pissed at him but I think I have to forgive him or else he'll call the engagement off and...I'm rambling. I'm sorry, watch your game." She said in tears, and somehow found herself resting her head against Jeff's chest.

"It's okay. After being married for sixteen years, comforting emotional woman comes naturally to me." He replied with a soft chuckle, smiling faintly at her.

"Psych?" Jennifer asked between tears, looking up at Jeff.

"Psych." He mumbled, playing with her hands. "You want a beer?"

Jen looked at him with a wide grin on her face and she nodded. Hanging out with Jeff is fun, she thought to herself. I don't see what everybody complains about. He tossed her a bottle of beer and took another one for himself, drinking from it instantly.

He loosened his tie and rubbed small circles on Jennifer's thumb. "I'll tell you one thing, Jen. It gets better. Somehow, it always gets better."

"That's some pretty wise advice, Bingham." She said, drinking her beer.

"I'm pretty confident, Rodriguez."

"I'm not Mexican!" She yelled in frustration, hitting his chest. He laughed at her, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, then what the hell is your last name?"

"Morgan. Jennifer Morgan." She finally gave in, patting his back.

"Nice name, it suits you." He mumbled, burping.

Jennifer cringed at the sound of it and turned her attention to the paused Knicks game on TV. "Unpause that, will you?" She asked as she took another beer, downing it.

He unpaused the game and they started to watch, shouting and screaming at the players.

Somehow, thirty minutes later they were both beyond drunk and giggling at everything they said. "Come on, Shumpert! You can do better than that!" Jennifer yelled at Iman Shumpert, the point guard.

"You're funny when you're drunk." Jeff slurred. He looked at the clock, squinting so he could see it. 2:33am it read in bold letters, lighting the room up.

"You're not half as bad as everybody things, Jeffrey. That's a funny name. Jeffrey." Jennifer said between laughs, throwing her beer can across the room. All of the bottles were gone and they'd resorted to cans.

Before she knew what she was doing, Jennifer was reaching over to Jeff and kissing him. Soft, at first, and then rough. Within the blink of an eye, they were in the bedroom, undressing each other.

-xxx-

Jeff and Jennifer both woke up with killer headeaches, their hangovers hitting them hard. Jennifer didn't remember Adam's chest being so hairy and Jeff didn't remember Audrey's hair being so soft.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes he realised that Audrey wasn't there with him and to his shock and horror, Jen was. Adam's Jen, his best friend's fiancee, his wifes best friend.

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded as soon as he awoke, seeing her lying peacefully on the bed.

"Hmm? Adam, go back to sleep." She complained sleepily, keeping her eyes closed.

"Jen, get up! Look, what the fuck? Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. I cheated on Audrey! For fucks sake! Adam is one of my best friends, how the fuck could I sleep with his fiancee?" He cursed, throwing something across the room.

He didn't look at what it was, he just grabbed something and threw it. By now, Jennifer was wide awake. Her eyes were widened in horror, mouth agape and she was silently screaming.

"Oh, fucking hell. I have to go, I'll...I'll tell Adam that I crashed here last night or something. This never happened, okay?" She pulled on her crumpled clothes, brushed her hair and creeped out of the room.

She was able to get to her apartment without anybody noticing. Adam was cooking pancakes in the kitchen, serving bacon, eggs and toast onto plates.

"Oh, hey, baby. Look, about last night, I'm so sorry." He said desperately, running over to her with a plate of food. "I made this for you."

She reluctantly took the plate and began to eat, conversing with her husband-to-be whilst trying to remember the previous nights events.

"Okay, well, I have to get to work now. I love you." Adam kissed her goodbye and left, much to her relief. She could finally figure this out.

-xxx-

In the Bingham household things were very quiet. Jeff and Audrey still weren't talking and Brenda had popped around. Mainly to shout and curse at Jeff but also to talk to Audrey.

"Hey, dude." Jeff greeted as he sat down across from Russell in their normal booth at the diner.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" Russell asked him, continuing to check out the new waitress. "Hey, look at that chickie. I mean, hot or what? Look at those perfectly perky..."

Jeff cut him off in a panic. "I slept with Jen!"

"You slept with Jen? How, when, w-where?"

"Last night at my apartment. Her and Adam got into a huge fight, so did me and Aud. I

comforted her a little and she cried. Then, we drank beer, a lot of beer and we watched the Knicks game together. Before I knew it, she was kissing me."

"Okay. How the fuck could you?" Russell exclaimed, drinking his scotch.

"I-I don't know. Ugh, Audrey and Adam. What the fuck am I going to do? We agreed that it didn't happen, but how can I do that?"

"I don't know."

-xxx-

Jennifer breathed in as she approached Jeff and Russell. It had been a week since their encounter and they were both positively avoiding each other.

"I can't believe you!" Russell whisper yelled as she reached them. "I can't believe you and Jeff...you know! Ugh. I thought you actually loved Adam, y'know."

"I do! I promise, I do. Look, it'll just be between us. Don't tell Audrey or Adam, please."

"Fine."

-xxx-

"Want another wine?" Audrey asked Jennifer as she stood up, taking her wine glass with her.

"No, thanks. I have something to tell you, okay? You can hate me, I deserve it."

"You're really freaking me out, Jen. What is it?" Audrey asked cautiously, narrowing her eyes.

"A few weeks ago, me and Jeff...well, we hooked up. Audrey, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Get out!"

Jennifer didn't object, she left the apartment and headed for her own.

"How could you cheat on me?" Adam yelled as soon as she got in.

"Who told you?"

"Russell. That's it; the wedding's off! I'm leaving. Goodbye, Jennifer Morgan."

And from that day on, Jennifer Morgan never noticed things again.


End file.
